Forgetful
by numarg
Summary: The story of my hunter Cody and smoker Greg. Implied guy-love, implied non-con, supernatural disease, will be lots-o-blood, sort of angsty?
1. Chapter 1

**herro~ im sorry for the mistakes this may have and what not, i've been trying to make things a bit easier to read with the suggestions of two people here on fanfic. which thnx to you btw :D**

**ive been writing this fic for a loooong time, but because of school and home stresses it hasnt been... consistent? the first paragraph is very bad and im trying to find a way to edit it so it fits the rest of the story, its still a work in progress so be patient plz :3**

_**italics **_**are thoughts**

**bold are exaggerated**

**anywhos, the characters in this mentioned are mine, i made them up. actually i made everything up except for the state of Louisiana and the l4d hunter/smoker concept XD**

**hunters and smokers belong to valve**

**everyone else belong to me**

* * *

><p>It was maybe around 5 o'clock when he was released from paper work and grading quizzes. The last quiz of the night in front of him was littered with red sharpie X's and a nice, big "F" on the top.<p>

In neat cursive under it was written, _"You seriously need to see me after class for this, and last week's test also. You're slipping, better make it up, kiddo."_ The man at the desk let out a long sigh, this kid had issues.

One of which was being irritated easily. The young teacher picked at that with meticulous care, and being called "kiddo" resulted in the most colorful of words from the younger's mouth. He closed his eyes and shook his head with another sigh, quickly followed up by a yawn.

The man sitting at the ebony desk lifted up his arm and glanced at his Mickey Mouse watch, causing him to frown. He'd been held up an hour and a half later than usual.  
>Standing up, he shuffled the papers into a neat pile on the corner of his desk and picked up his bag from under it, then his leather trench coat that was draped over the back of his chair.<br>_'Time to head out...finally._' He mumbled inwardly and he searched his coat's pockets for his wallet, cursing quietly seeing as it wasn't there.  
>'<em>Shit, I left it again... Guess I'm walking home.'<em> He would usually take a cab.

With a rather drained look on his face he inched into his coat and left the building known as Hayden Walker High school.

* * *

><p>The walk home wasn't all that long, but he didn't care much for walking in the rain. Well, it was more of a drizzle but enough clouds to make the city look gloomy and full of suspicious eyes. There was reason for that, though.<p>

Apparently a new epidemic broke out in North America known as the Green Flu. On occasion he'd see a citizen stumble along and lean against a wall, streetlight or anything sturdy enough. Most just held their heads like they were afraid they'd fall off their shoulders. Few others held their stomach tightly and made gurgling noises, suggesting a bad stomach ache, or rubbed their eyes a lot, or coughed uncontrollably.

Whatever it was, it was a symptom and thus far, incurable. It was a bad idea, walking around town in the evening while it was dark out. Those who were sick tended to linger more.

The young teacher looked over his shoulder every other step and walked briskly. He, unfortunately, had to walk through downtown Combrigde to get to his surprisingly nice apartment. And downtown was not the best of places to hang around, no matter what time of day.  
>He stopped short, he could have sworn he heard someone yelling.<p>

Yes he was certain someone was yelling. Yelling wasn't uncommon for downtown. But this particular yelling seemed familiar. From his position he heard, **"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"**

"-unintelligent murmurs and slight whimpering-"

**"SICK FREAK! GET OFF OR I'LL TEAR YA A NEW ONE!"**

"JUST LET ME DO IT! PLEASE!"

**"GET THE FUCK OFF!"**

"-more mumbling and agitated, yet whimpy growling-"

_'I know that voice...'_ a panicked expression spread over his face and he ran in the direction of the noise.

He quickened his pace when he heard a sharp howl of pain, and a thump suggesting either being thrown or pinned. He slowed to a halt in front of a very large, and most likely condemned, apartment building. It was hard not to notice the giant gaping hole in the side of the building, an alleyway leading on the same side.

His heart pounded in his chest as anxiety and anger filled his senses. The one he assumed in trouble was one of his students. No one ever messes with someone he's associated with. Even if he didn't take a liking to them.

He sulked darkly over and into the alleyway. You could feel the dark aura surrounding the man, you didn't have to be a psychic to know when this man was pissed or threatened. And as of now, he was both. He easily climbed in through the hole of crumbling concrete wall, tripping once on his trench-coat. This situation, although serious to the extreme, still called for muffled embarrassment. Once he was righted he followed the noises of whimpers. They were whimpers of pain, humility, aggravation, and fear.

The man felt his face muscles tighten into a snarl, he could now clearly make out the sounds of a woman grunting. The uncomfortable noises didn't cover up at all the whimpers and growls of defiance.

_'Shit, someone's getting hurt.'_

His mind already producing for him an idea of what was going on. That wasn't the only thing he let his mind wander on; he thought up ways to deal with the assaultant.

Out of nowhere a shriek of pain sounded, it was the low scratchy of a young man but it sounded unnatural. His rage bubbled over and he broke into a sprint and skidded to a halt in a stone doorway, a poor excuse of a door hanging off it's hinges.

It was difficult to see in the room. The only source of light was from the window on the left side of the room. Sunset barely made it in, half the room was covered in shadows. Though he could easily make out two figures writhing in the darker half of the room. Well save for one, whom he assumed his student was being viciously dominated by an extremely large built woman. She was groaning, not in the way you'd imagine.

She wasn't making sounds of satisfaction of power or ecstasy. Her noises were of hunger, starvation for a sick animal-like need. The boy under her was panting heavily, his breathing was ragged and labored muttering curses could be heard as he limply tried to fight back. The woman had him straddled awkwardly against the wall and held his wrists with a deathlike grip. He kicked out once with both legs but she rammed herself down harder on the boy who screamed in pain.

The man in the doorway couldn't take any more of it, even though he'd been there for 5 seconds at most. He dove towards them both and seized the large woman by the throat. She hacked at the sudden attack and constriction on her wind pipes. Out of complete rage he hauled her up, off the boy and shoved her against the wall with a savage force. She gasped and sputtered in pain and undoubtable fear.

"Ack! ...P-p...please!.. L-let me g-go...!" even with the woman's large body, she was frightened. This man who was no thinner than a flag pole but slightly taller than herself, had her in one hell of a grip and she was starting to see dark corner her vision.

His face turned into a dark glare, "Given that you raped and harmed my student, I'm afraid I can't comply."

She glanced over at the boy who was panting heavily, cracked sobs breaking the awkward silence that both adults now held. His head was beginning to droop and then he lay still. The man holding her now faced her, his snarl harsh. Like sandpaper on a baby's skin, harsh.  
>"You don't deserve anything short of me beating the<strong> shit<strong> out of you and leaving you for the thugs who live here."

She stared wide eyed, now afraid for her life, his eyes flashing a sick, brilliant red.

_He was a demon! __Wait, no it's just the sunset, brown eyes.._.

"I-i-i d-didn't know! I'm s-s-sorry!"

She was beginning to cry, tears of unnatural hue streamed down her face. Now that he examined the woman closely, not that he wanted to... she was completely naked. Big builds and homeless don't go well together, when it comes to women. She was dirty, skin paled almost to a gray color, eyes glowing yellow, and a bulging stomach with what looked like boils scattered all over.

She was infected.

He panicked and tightened his grip on her throat, making her gasp and claw at his hands, which indeed caused blood to flow.

He snarled once more, "Now you listen to me, **filth**. I'm not going to kill you, but if you ever, EVER continue your little sick frenzy, I will find you. That's a promise!" His eyes darted over to the boy who was now in a crumpled heap and coldly continued,"And if I** ever** catch you near that boy again, I will **RIP. YOUR. INSIDES. OUT!**" he squeezed her throat and shoved her harder into the wall with each word for emphasis.

She winced in pain, struggled to breathe and nodded vigorously. He gave her one last menacing glare, then dropped her to the floor. She looked up at him with frightened eyes and scrambled out of the room as soon as he turned to the boy.

His glare softened, he walked over to the boy and knelt down to inspect him. His pants were ripped down in a messy manner and lingered on his ankles, no boxers to speak of. His hoodie crumpled and stained with tiny splotches of what looked like blood. His black and blond hair a horrid mess.

Only then did it click, who he was staring at.

"C-cody...?" he choked out.

The boys eyes were opened wide but glazed over, he passed out from shock. The man hurriedly pulled the boy's pants up, blushing but ignoring it.

_'Now is NOT the time to be checking out your student's junk, Greg!'_ he chastised himself.

He shrugged off his trench-coat and struggled to wrap it around the boy's shoulders. After maybe 15 seconds of failure he got it on successfully and carefully picked Cody up bridal style.

_'Shit, Cody of all my students...'_

Cody was notorious for being the school's, no... the whole **town's** menace. You think of something bad, he did it. All except for drugs, drinking and being a sex addict he was actually clean. Greg didn't need rocket science to know that the boy worked out on a daily basis, he had the body of a god! Greg coughed and rubbed at his reddening cheeks with his shoulder. No, no he didn't work out, he did parkour... or whatever the hell it's called.

Yeah, that and he recalled Terrance and him skipping school to skateboard. Hmph, punk.

He managed to get outside and notice that it was no longer drizzling. That would explain the little bit of sunlight in the other room. Carefully sliding out of the hole in the wall he made his way for his home, where it would be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>yessss first chapter is up! there is quite a lot left but not thaaaaat much. and its still being worked on, i haven't written much recently but come summer hopefully there will be new stoofs :D hope you enjoyed this~ reviews are welcome :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two .3. i spent a lot of time editing this, just to let you know. i may or may not continue this ^^;**

_**italics**_** are thoughts or flashbacks**

**bold are emphasized**

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk home wasn't as long as he had expected, carrying an almost full grown boy in his arms(which may have well been full grown, Cody was rather tall...). The drizzle let up so the sunset sky was dazzling. In that brief moment of peace, Gregory Evans was just in bliss. Though he mentally scolded himself for one of his thoughts.<p>

Hey, it wasn't his fault his student was attractive to him. What he liked about Cody most of all was his facial structure. A jaw that was strong, taut even in an unconcious state. His nose was a little crooked, Greg figured that had something to do with his abusive home. Of course Greg knew about how he was treated at home. Anyone who cared enough about the poor kid could tell. But no one did care so no one really knew why his nose was messed up or why he was the violent, destructive student he was. But the crookedness of his nose just made the whole, flaw-filled vision of him more adorable. His lips were chapped. Big surprise there, his parents most definitely never heard of lip balm and he spent most of his time outdoors with Terrance anyway.

Cody's eyes, which were what got Greg started over him in the first place, were a vibrant aqua. Like how a child would imagine to be sea foam. They were bright and full of his emotions he keeps inside. Cody puts up a facade, his peace-disturbing, marker- throwing, graffiti- writing was just a way he could protect himself from others who wanted in. He failed when it came to Greg though. But Greg was a good teacher, he played along so Cody would feel safe. Cody's teeth were something interesting, Greg has noticed. While the school was doing yearly check-ups in the nurse's office, Greg dropped by to deliver some mail on his free time. The head nurse: Marylon Decker(Ms. Decker for short and profession) was going over Cody's dental records. Apparently his front teeth are chipped up pretty badly. But not in the negative, they're chipped up in a way that'd make his teeth sharp like a blade. But that happened from an "accident" at home, they were never repaired, "too expsensive" is what the note from his parents said. That and his canines were a work of art. Every crazy teen's dream, sharpest canines in the town, hell, even the whole state!

_Greg was still new to the school but he's made friends with the nurse staff and peeked over Ms. Decker's shoulder._

_"Whatcha got there, Mary?"_

_"Oh ! You scared me! Don't you know better than to sneak up on people?" The nurse said accusingly. Greg gave an innocent smile in response, nodding his question again._

_"This is your student, Cody's dental records." She pointed toward the other side of the room, where a hospital curtain hung, a sillouhette of a figure sitting on an examination table seen barely through it. Greg stiffened in the slightest and gave a quirk of his brow, "Is my student sick or physically ill?" Ms. Decker didn't notice and shook her head._

_"No Mr. Evans, he's fine, I'm just recording his data into the emergency card. You know, health protocols. The works."_

_"Ahh okay then, I wouldn't know for sure, just being a simple homeroom teacher and all, unlike you FABULOUS NURSES!" he gave a bow to show his mock unworthyness. The other nurses seated at their desks gave him tiny giggles and hand waves that said,"Oh you!"_

_Ms. Decker looked him square in the eye, "Mr. Evans, you know better than to get their egos up like that. Behave or leave, as I recall you have a class now?" she raised a brow._

_"Oh heavens no! I'm just here to check up on you lovely ladies and hand out your mail." His innocent smile taking place again._

_"Alright, we have our mail now, be off with you!" she made shooing gestures at him towards the door._

_"Ok, ok I'm gone, good afternoon ladies!" and he was gone._

* * *

><p>Greg was rather surprised when he realized he was now standing in front of his apartment. He was thinking the whole walk there and hadn't gotten a chance to watch the sun go down. It was maybe 6:30 and it was already dark out.<p>

_Jeeze, must have had alot on my mind_...

He sighed and wobbled up the cement stairs to the door of the building. He shuffled in the trenchcoat pocket around Cody for his keys. After missing the pocket a few times he uttered a silent curse, "Fuck it all, c'mon stupid keys!"

He whooped with triumph after finally grasping them and struggled at the door. Having a teen in your arms while trying to unlock your apartment door was a difficult multitask. Grunting with effort Greg managed to shift Cody onto one shoulder and somewhat hold him like a phone. Finally got the key in, turned it and walked inside, he shifted Cody back to the bridal style postition and looked up the stairs he now faced.

"Oh great."

His frown split his face in half. There was at least 30 stairs to climb, they were pretty steep too. How was he going to make this trip? He looked down at Cody again. His eyes were still open, it was a little bit unnerving to Greg but he kept a tight hold on the fact that he was unconscious.

_Alright, Cody it's either my way or your parent's way... and I don't think that will fly with either of us._

He frowned a little more as he put Cody down on the stairs in front of him. He stood up straight and cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders.

_Heh, why does it surprise me he's so heavy?_

He looked down again at the boy with a determined expression, he WAS going to get him up these stairs to his apartment, and he WAS going to check him for any damage and he WAS going to clean him o-

_Woah, where'd THAT come from? You're one sick dog, Mr. Evans..._ No matter what he told himself, the image was already engraved in his mind, he will forever be haunted with images of this student in particular naked and wet. He blushed furiously and struggled to ignore it, he reached out to pick Cody up once again, this time he hung him over his shoulder. He formed a tight hold on his thigh and another on the railing of the narrow staircase.

_Well...this should be interesting..._

* * *

><p><strong>end chapter two :D not really sure what to put here...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**super short chapterrrrr **

_**italics**_** for thoughts**

**bold for emphasis**

* * *

><p>By the time Greg had made it up the stairs, he was panting and sweating from the climb. Cody had slipped at least three times and two of those times Greg accidently grabbed his er...behind to save him from a fall of 20 or more stairs. Both times he blushed and coughed nervously. He honestly had no idea how he could be this shy with his "favorite" student when he was unconcious. It was positively ridiculous! If Cody was awake, he thought, he'd be snapping back and forth openly with the boy. But noooo, not when he's out cold. Greg sighed, an exhausted look on his face.<p>

_Jesus Christ, Cody. You need to lose some weight!_

He didn't mean it of course, but had you climbed a staircase that you could easily break your neck on while carrying a **teenager** larger than you, you wouldn't say anything about Greg's mental complaints.  
>On the trek up he banged his shin on a step and hurt it quite badly. Limping, he carried Cody, bridal style again, in through his small archway, nearly slipping on the slick tiles at the foot of the door. He muttered curses and dropped his keys in a glass bowl on the small counter that barricaded the living room from the doorway.<p>

Before making his next move he assessed his situation.

_Should I lay him down on my bed or the couch? Surely the bed is more comfortable, there's more space there too so I can attend his potential injuries... But if he wakes up... This may end badly._

All in all Greg sided on the bed idea, he was wary about it but insisted to himself that it was neccessary. He had walked foward maybe 5 feet, which was where the kitchen began, and turned left to the hallway. Thank God it was a wide hallway, if it was a one laner then he'd be royally screwed. Greg didn't have much energy left in him to shift Cody this way and that on his shoulders. He was positive he was going to pass out from the strain soon. He walked another 5 feet down the hall to get to his room, which was on the right side of the hall. In the hall were a bathroom, a laundry room, a closet, and Greg's bedroom. Which took up the entire right side of the hallway. It was a double sized room, with an attatchment to it and a personal bathroom. A little bit unneccesary but worth it. Besides, the bathroom in the hallway didn't have a tub, just a stand-up shower. He would need the tub to clean Cody off...

_What?... Did I just...Yeah I did._

Greg sighed, his face a bright scarlet. He told himself over and over again that the boy was too young for him, too bold and obviously not into guys...or girls... he was a bit weird let's say.

_Not the point, Greg! He's unconcious and it's your responsibility to take care of him until he's fit to leave, that does NOT include exploring his body or locking lips. This is a serious situation! Snap out of it!_ But at the time he stopped yelling at himself he found Cody on his bed, and himself hulking over him in a suggestive manner.

"W-what?"

He scrambled off Cody and flung himself as far back as the walls of his room would allow. He inhaled deeply and swiped a hand over his face, his blush increased to the maximum.

_That was TOO close, Greg. Pull yourself together or you'll end up arrested or dead._ He eyed Cody warily, expecting the boy to wake up and charge considering he would have no idea where he is. _Hoh boy... this should be a wonderful episode of my life..._

He cautiously stepped across the room to sit at the foot of his bed and examine Cody's state. Ugh he was a mess. His hair and clothing were covered with dust and possibly mold from when the woman pinned him. His clothes had bits and splatters of what Greg assumed was blood. If it was Cody's or the woman's he couldn't tell. Most likely the woman's, Greg didn't see any injuries except a few bruises.

_But what about his screaming? If he doesn't have any scrathces or broken bones then ...Oh. Well... That **could** count as a bone I guess._

He didn't blush that time, breaking **that** bone was serious. And in some sick, dark place deep in Greg's mind he knew he'd be thouroughly pissed if anyone broke it. In that same recess of his mind he knew he was thinking that it was his, and his alone.

His thoughts, however, were abruptly interrupted with, "Wha-? Where...where am I?" Greg's head snapped in the direction the voice was coming from so fast he thought he nearly broke his neck. His eyes widened when the isupposedly/i unconcious boy's arm moved(shakily, might Greg add) to rub the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>such a short chapter :T sorry folks, but i hope the small amount of implied yaoi was enough to make up for it ^^; most likely not<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**this is the longest chapter so far, bluh bluh lame writing skills. there's a bunch of dialogue, i hope you enjoy it ^^**

_**italics**_** are thoughts**

**bold are emphasis**

* * *

><p>"Ahh..." Greg started but quickly closed his mouth when Cody slowly sat up, head still in his hand.<p>

He looked around with a very dull, almost drunk look. His eyes were still glossy and red, mouth slightly hanging open in dumbfounded confusion.

"This isn't our hangout..." When Cody finally saw Greg, the teacher could've **sworn** he died right then and there.

_Oh my god... He is so cute when he's confused. He even **tilted his head**!_

Cody didn't hesitate to snap Greg out of his small daydream of Cody actually acting like a shy school boy by leaping at him and pinning him to the surprisingly hard yet carpeted floor snarling.

"Where am I? Who are you? What the FUCK am I doing here? Answer me!" Greg tried to regain his composure even under these circumstances, he was a proffessional after all. Cody's grip on his throat was just slightly suffocating him, he kindly and calmly tried showing him that but flailing his arms about and grasping at Cody's hands.

"C-co-" his face was turning blue, he was sure of it. Cody blinked, getting the hint and loosened his hold only a smidgen. His suspicion of this guy under him was growing with each second. Here's what was going through Cody's mind:  
>-woke up on a bed<p>

-in a nice room

-strange, normal-looking guy sitting on bed

-tried to say my name

possible answer(s): THIS GUY WAS TRYING TO GET IN MAH PANTS.

While he went over these things in his head, he forgot he was trying to hold this strange guy as hostage untill he got answers. He only remembered when he found **himself** pinned by the other. He blinked his now wide unbelieving eyes and proceeded to snarl and thrash. This guy above Cody was as thin as Tanner and managed to keep him down? Who was this freakishly strong twig? The man had put all his weight evenly distributed on Cody's forearms and above the knees with his hands and ankles. He might not be all that bulky but that's only because he knew how to tone his muscles. Looks can be deceiving, kids. The man now held Cody's glare with his own steady gaze.

"Listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you. Actually I-" as he was so rudely interrupted. This amused Greg a great deal.

"No! You listen to ME you little shit! I ain't staying here, I've got rights! You can't keep me here, I'll have yer scrawny ass thrown in jail for the murderous flamers to own!" Greg shook his head slowly and clicked his tongue, Cody glared harder at the man now. There was something very familiar about that gesture of mock disappointment.

"Even on the lower hand you still curse like a sailor. You don't recognize me? That hurts, **Cody**." He said his name in emphasis only to prove the point that Cody did know him and had nothing to freak out about. Boy what a mistake that was.

"Who the fuck are you? How do you know my name? What are you, a stalker? Get a fucking life flaming pedo douchebag!" he struggled more violently, much to Greg's annoyance. Greg sighed heavliy and turned his left arm so his elbow was facing Cody's ribcage and leaned down to put pressure. Cody winced in pain and quickly shut his trap.

"You going to listen to me now?" Cody had that fiery look of a prisoner of war, Greg pushed harder to keep the boy in line.

His wince was more apparent and Greg felt a pang of guilt. After all is was a bit unfair but any other way to shut him up was definitely not going to happen in this lifetime, sadly. Cody gasped out a breath he had apparently been holding in and nodded, teeth clenched tightly together.

Greg smiled bittersweetly, "Good. First order of business: I'm Greg- ah! No speaking while teacher is speaking." That was so definitely called for because of the look Cody gave him. If looks were words Cody's would have said something like, "Greg? You mean pedo teacher of the year?"

"And second: you don't remember what happened in the last thrity minutes or hour? Respond calmly and we'll see if I think you're well behaved enough to be let up."

Cody 'harumphed' and turned his head to avoid Greg's look and muttered under his breath, "Fucking pedophile...No, well.. I guess I sorta remember. Did it have anything to do with you?" Cody turned his head back to look at him. He was still suspicious but there was a small part of him that told him Greg wasn't the source of this mess.

"Well, how about you get cleaned and stitched up before anything else. You're a mess, kiddo." With that he cautiously held onto Cody's wrists and pulled them into a sitting position.

"What? Cleaned? Stitched?" he briefly looked down at himself and released a small, manly (*coughyeahrightcough*), gasp. Greg then managed to pull them off the floor and had Cody sit on the edge of the bed while he wandered over to his cherry oak dresser on the other side of the room.

All the while saying, "Yeah, I'll tell you what happened while I fix you up, how's that sound?" He looked over his shoulder at Cody, he had that confused look again. Greg blushed a tint and rummaged in his drawers looking for something he could spare. A few seconds went by untill he finally found some plaid pj pants and a loose t-shirt he knew would just **barely** fit the teen. Greg was mulling over in his head how he was going to go about this whole situation.

_Okay, Greg. You can make this work and by tomarrow everything will be back to normal. Knowing Cody, he'll probablly forget what happened anyway. The real problem is how you're going to get through this and remain sane. Not everyday you have the teen of your dreams in your home under your supervision... Okay that was a dumb way to put it._

"Um, dude...You ain't mental are ya?" Cody so boldly asked. Greg stopped hitting his head against the dresser drawer to look over his shoulder at the boy.

"I don't think I can answer that question truthfully, Cody." Greg chuckled at the freaked expression Cody had on.

"...Right, yeah... So when 'xactly am I fit to leave? 'Cause, uh, I got important things to do." Greg turned around to fully face Cody and crossed his arms with the most skeptical face he could pull.

"I some how doubt that, kiddo."

"Prick."

"Oh right, right sorry. **Cody**, and I was just kidding, of course I'm not mental. Honestly, how else would I land a teaching job surrounded by vulnerable teens such as yourself?" his matter-of-fact tone was meant to sound joking, but the way Cody fidgeted proved to him that he needed to be more straight-foward with him.

"Can you be anymore obvious?" Cody randomly blurted.

"Pardon?" Okay, he spoke up. This should be interesting.

"Well, uh. Don't you like... worry the cops'll come and arrest you as you get outta yer white van?" The uncertainty and doubt on Cody's face was as clear as day, he wasn't sure how Greg would take that little joke. The white van is common between the two. But since the setting and physical conditions are altered, there's no saying how the older male would react.

Greg blinked.

Then he laughed.

As he laughed, Cody could feel himself relax. It was weird but it reassured him.

"Oh Cody, the white van? I don't own a white van. Don't you see how picking children off the street in a white van could marr my reputation? That's why I take a cab. There is no way to track my vehicle if I don't use one, now is there?" Greg flashed a small, narrow eyed-smile. If the urban dictionary had "cougar", Greg's picture would be there.

"Dude, that's fucked up reason. How did the school board let a pedo like you become a temp?" He leaned back on his arms and looked Greg square in the eyes. He wasn't afraid of him.

_Heh, scared? Only pussies get scared_. Ahh the reassuring thoughts of a teenager in denial.

"Heh, you're a funny kid you know that? Well enough of this bickering. You reek something fierce. You hurting anywhere?"

Annnd funny Greg switches to serious Greg. Cody blinked and thought for the first time since he woke up, _Am I hurt?_ He wiggled his arms a bit, then shook his legs. Greg was not impressed and walked over to stand in front of him.

"Stand up, kiddo."

"I thought I told you not to ca- **Augh**!"

Right in the middle of his sentence, as he stood up, a pain shot through his back. He could have sworn that someone rammed a cylinder made of stone right smack under his shoulder blade. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his torso as he felt himself sink to the floor. He barely noticed his teacher call his name and catch him. He also hardly took attention to how he was now back on the bed, lying on his stomach gasping for breath. He was perfectly fine not only seconds ago! What caused this pain?

When the back of his hoodie was lifted, did he wake up to reality. He probably scared the piss out of Greg, by rolling over suddenly and grabbing his wrists.

"Jesus Christ, Cody! I wasn't gonna-"

"N-no... d-don't..." He felt tears prick his eyes, the pain was unbearable but things were just a bit too uncomfortable at the moment. The pain could be ignored.

Now Greg had to admit, even though his student was in a lot of pain and was feeling extremely on the radar(as in: his 'pedo teacher' was making a move), he looked pretty damn alluring. His cheeks were considerably red, he was gasping/panting, whatever you want to call it. And his eyes were shining.

_Probably because he's crying, Greg!_

"Cody, I promise. I won't do anything to you. I'm your teacher, okay? But you're hurt so it's my responibility as your elder to take care of you. Will you let me? I can always take you to the hospital and have your parents pick you up." Greg knew that would alarm Cody but it was the best he could come up with. And he was right, the moment he said the 'P' word he saw the boy visibly tense. He let go of his wrists immediately and slowly rolled back onto his stomach. His pride shattering, he could hear it echoing in his mind.

_Phew, take it easy, Cody. He ain't gonna try anything. He said so. He promised._ He inhaled a shaky breath and exhaled twice as shakily.

Greg understood the trust his student had just bestowed upon him. He was not going to make Cody regret it. Cautiously, Greg rolled up the back of Cody's sweatshirt. He noticed how there were multiple large bruises forming on the boy's back. As his eyes traveled up, following the hoodie, he saw more bruises. There were multiple on the lower half of his back, absolutely none in the middle and three very nasty looking bruises and lacerations on the top half. Greg looked through his mind, trying to figure out how Cody managed to get these odd wounds. Then he remebered the way the woman had him positioned on the floor against the wall in the condemmed building. His back was angled in a way that the middle of his back didn't touch the ground or the wall.

Okay, that explains the lack of injuries in the middle of his back, now onto the severity. The bruises on the lower half were dark but small, as if the ground was uneven and had holes that formed rings if pushed with the right amount of pressure. Okay, now onto his upper back; they were large yellowish bruises and messy lashes. The woman held Cody's wrists, he remembered, but does that mean she was so strong that her hold pushed him into the wall?

_If so, it's a miracle his wrists aren't broken._

"Cody, I'm going to press my palm on your back, I want you to tell me if it hurts okay?" Using a slow and calm voice usually helped calm others. It seemed to work relatively well with Cody, who nodded. Greg placed a palm on Cody's lower back and pressed with the force of a stuffed animal.

It didn't surprise him when Cody whimpered a bit, "That h-hurts."

"Okay, here?" his hand moved to the middle of his back, pressed again.

A small sniffle, "N-no."

"Okay... and here?"

Final destination he pressed on one of the big bruises, right on the edge of a shoulder blade. Cody gave a small cry and jerked away from the touch. Greg hummed, indictating the thinking process taking place in his head.

"Sorry. I can't do much for the bruising, Cody but I can clean the cuts ad give you some aspirin. Okay? And you're staying here the night, no 'buts', alright?"

Cody nodded, still whimpering.

_Oh god, I'm not a nurse. I'm a teacher!_

"Alrighty, kiddo. Off to the tub with you." Greg was slow and careful helping Cody up and walk to his large, personal bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>yay dialogue! i'm having trouble sorting out the next chapter, suggestions are totes welcomed. i honestly don't know if i'll be continuing the story though because i already know what happens. not exactly but the gist of it. i'm only writing this for people who are interested. so i guess reviews will tell me whether or not to continue. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**wow how long has it been? dang i'm sorry to those of you who are actually interested in this! this is just a teensy tiny bit of chapter 5 i'm working on and by working on i mean i wrote this just as september ended.**

**bold are emphasis**

* * *

><p>Just as they made it to the door to the bathroom, Cody stopped dead in his tracks making Greg bump into him.<p>

"Wh- Cody, you re disgusting we have to get you cleaned up!" Greg huffed.

"... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Oh great, screeching, as if his head wasn't pounding already. Greg sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Cody we really do not have the time for this. You are injured and it's possible you could get an infection, or worse a disease."

"Like I really give a shit! Who's ta say yer not jes tryin' ta rape me? Fuck you an fuck yer fancy bathtub!"

Cody was now vehemently shoving his way past the taller man and striding angrily to the door leading to the hallway. Greg grabbed his arm and jerked him backwards with a stern look on his face, "Oh no you don't, you're staying here until you've cleaned up, kid. I did not beat someone senseless and fucking **carry** you to my home and up the fucking stairs to have you leave in a hurry because you're scared a twig of a man is going to rape you!"

"Wh- SHUT THE FUCK UP OLD MAN! YER NOT THE BOSS A ME! Let me go before I fuck your shit up!" Cody was actually flipping the fuck out inside, if what the pedoman says is true, then he has something hidden under his sleeve that could be very dangerous to Cody s health. Like... a knife, or a gun! But Cody weighed close to 200 pounds, and this guy says he carried him? So he's on steroids. That's gotta be it.

No Cody, that s not how steroids work.

Greg gave him an incredulous look, "Cody, please grow up for at least five minutes and think this through carefully. If I wanted to harm you, I would have done so already while you were too busy being scared witless. At this moment in time I just want to help you get better, because contrary to popular belief; I enjoy the time we spend together. And we won t get any more time if you end up in the hospital or dead. Capiche?" Cody almost seemed to take this into consideration but of course he's too simple minded to keep a constant train of thought for more than twelve seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>yep, that's what i produced... not a lot is it? terribly sorry, i've been really busy and stressed :c i'll try to keep working on it and my hetalia fiction as well.<strong>

**hope you enjoyed this bit!**


End file.
